


Factory Inflation

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Leaving his car parked outside whilst he does battle with a giant spirit can't be that bad of an idea can it?
Kudos: 2





	Factory Inflation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



The abandoned warehouse was in a quiet area, but what was going on inside was anything but quiet. A fight was going on between Roberto Reyes, the famous Ghost Rider, and a massively fat spirit. As the spirit was so large, it was difficult for the Ghost Rider to hit him, and when he did hit the fat spirit, it took a lot of force to damage the creature. As it was getting harder and harder to hit the ghost, Roberto decided to try and absorb it. He groaned as he began glowing, and the spirit began to slowly shrink.

Outside in the parking lot sat the Ghost Rider’s pride and joy, his black Hell Charger. The car began to glow like the Ghost Rider, and a hissing noise could be heard coming from the Dodge Charger. Inside, Roberto grinned as he looked at the spirit, who was glaring at the him. “You’re going somewhere where you can’t do anymore damage to anyone!” Roberto sneered, not realised that he had channelled the spirt to go into his car. He smirked, watching as it began to shrink bit by bit. He watched, the grin on his face as the spirit shrank.

The interior of the Hell Charger was the first to be affected by the spirit being transported into it, with the soft leather seats beginning to grow, creaking and groaning in protest. The dashboard and the steering wheel began to follow suit, swelling up and pressing outwards as the spirit continued to be diverted from Roberto into his Hell Charger. The inner door panels began to groan and swell as more and more of the spirit was shrank down and stuffed inside of the car. The headliner began to swell and droop downwards. No part of the car was safe!

The exterior then began to bulge outwards, with the sleek and trim panels that made up the car’s elegant looking frame bulging outwards. The grille and fenders began to blimp outwards, the noises of groaning and creaking growing more and more frequent as the doors began to swell up, causing the handles to recede into the blimping metal until they were nothing more than thin slits on the rapidly swelling body of the Hell Charger. The hood and aft were also swelling at a rapid pace, protesting and straining. The tires also began to swell outwards, the black rubber stretching.

By this stage, the Hell Charger had gone from a sleek and sophisticated car to a inflating blimp of its former self, and it looked like a balloon that a child would get from a market. This wasn’t helped by the front and rear bumpers swelling and the flaming tyres continuing to blimp outwards as Roberto increased the speed of how he broke the spirit down, causing the car to swell up faster and faster. The car was aware of this, but all it could do was rock and bounce on its flaming tyres as its owner unknowingly inflated it.

The interior space of the Charger now had very little space let for anyone to sit inside, as it had ballooned rapidly. The swollen seats were being squished by the sagging headliner. The blimpy dashboard sagged, as well as the air vents, as the car continued to blimp outwards. The door panels also swelled up, and gas pedals groaned as they tried their best to fight off the rapidly swelling floor carpets, but it was no use. It wasn’t long before the three pedals were covered by the swelling carpets, and they became three thin slits, mirroring the door handles.

The car now looks comical as it continues to inflate and balloon, as the car was now rounded out in all areas on the bodywork. It had gotten so bad on the front and rear of the car that both sets of lights had either been swallowed up or mostly covered by the layers of fat that the car now possessed. It seemed like the car’s inflation had stopped, and for the car, that was a welcome relief. This relief was quickly replaced by shock as the hissing noise returned, but this time it came from underneath the Hell Charger.

The car’s underside began to expand, and it didn’t take long for it to catch up with the rest of the car, causing the bottom of the car to hit the ground. The car then began to lift into the air as the bloated underside continued to grow, and the car rose higher into the air, whilst the massive bloated black tyres hung uselessly at the car’s sides like large rubber pancakes. The car was now completely immobile at this point, and inside the warehouse, the spirit had completely vanished, with Roberto smirking and looking around the massive abandoned building.

Outside, the Hell Charger was now so full of air that it began to take off from the ground, wiggling and wobbling as it creaked noisily. It didn’t go up very high though, even though it was full of air. It was still a vehicle, so it hovered a couple of metres off the ground, and it didn’t risk floating away like a normal balloon would. It had been filled with so much air from the spirit that the car was now floating in the sky. The whole car shuddered and creaked as it continued to float in the sky.

Roberto sighed as he phased into the parking lot, before he looked around for his car. Where had it gone? What if was stolen? As scenario after scenario raced through his head, a large shadow suddenly floating over him, causing him to simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief and him to roll his eyes. “I should’ve expected something like this! Whenever I capture a bad guy, my car always seems to suffer!” He groaned, before phasing up to the car and groaning as he squeezed inside the bloated interior, the swollen seats and headliner threatening to engulf him in fabric.


End file.
